William Lasater Classics
William Lasater Classics TV series 'Ánima Estudios' * El Chavo Animado * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * El Chapulín Colorado Animado * Cleo Telerín 'SLR Productions' * I Got a Rocket * Guess How Much I Love You * The Davincibles * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Deadly (AU TV series) * Captain Flinn and the Pirate Dinosaurs * Gasp! * Sam Fox: Extreme Adventures * The Skinner Boys 'Curious Pictures' * The Off-Beats (1996-1998) * Elmo's World (cartoon scenes) (1998-2009) * A Little Curious (1998-2000) * Sheep in the Big City (2000-2002) * Hey Joel (2002) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008) * The Wrong Coast (2004) * Little Einsteins (2005-2009) * Team Umizoomi (2010-2015) * NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core (2010-2011) * Eureka: Do You See What I See (animation scenes only) (2011) 'Genius Brands International' * Gisele and the Green Team * Secret Millionaires Club * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab 'Additional by Spin Master Entertainment' * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2007-2008) (co-production by TMS Entertainment, Japan Vistec, and Sega Toys,) * PAW Patrol (Season 1-2) (2013-15) (co-production by TVOKids, and Nickelodeon Productions,) 'Additional by Hyperion Animation' * The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1993-1994) 'Additional by Disney Television Animation' * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) * The 7D (2014-2015) (Season 1) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-2015) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015) * Milo Murphy's Law (2017) 'Additional by Gaumont Animation' * Hairy Scary (2007) * Matt's Monsters (2008) * Gawayn (2010) * The Small Giant (2010) * The Green Squad (2010) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) * Calimero (2013-present) * Dude, That's My Ghost! (2013) 'Additional by Warner Bros. Animation' * Histeria! (1998-2000) 'Additional by Porchlight Entertainment' * Adventures From the Book of Virtues (co-production by VCET) (1996-2000) * Jay Jay The Jet Plane (co-production by Modern Cartoons, Wonderwings.com Entertainment, and Knightscove Family Films) (1998-2005) * Tutenstein (co-production by Discovery Kids Original Productions) (2003-2008) * The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) 'William Lasater Classics' * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Eliot Kid * Justin Time (From Guru Studio) * Chloe's Closet (From Telegael) * Famous 5: On The Case * Bubble Guppies Season 1 (co-production by Nickelodeon Productions,) * Super Why! * Denver, The Last Dinosaur * Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (From CCI Entertainment) * Dive Olly Dive! (From Telegael) * ToddWorld (From Telegael) * Growing Up Creepie (From Telegael) * Supernoobs (co-production by DHX Media, and Teletoon Original Production) * H.R. Pufnstuf (co-production by Sid and Marty Krofft Pictures) Films 'Ánima Estudios' * Magos y Gigantes (Wizards and Giants) * Imaginum * El Agente 00-P2 (Agent Macaw: Shaken and Stirred) * AAA – Sin Límite en el Tiempo (AAA: The Movie) * Don Gato y su Pandilla (Top Cat: The Movie) * La Leyenda de la Llorona * Gaturro: La Pelicula (Gaturro: The Movie) * El Santos vs. La Tetona Mendoza * La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato * Wicked Flying Monkeys * Top Cat Begins Direct-to-video * A Martian Christmas * Trepsi, Nuny y Wicho - Los Amigos de Trepsi * Kung Fu Magoo * Trepsi, Nuny y Wicho - Arriba y Abajo 'Curious Pictures' * My Scene: Jammin in Jamaica (2003) * My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) * My Scene Goes Hollywood : The Movie (2005) * PollyWorld (2006) * Barbie Diaries (2006) 'Genius Brands International' * Stan Lee's Mighty 7 'Additional by Hyperion Animation' * Bébé's Kids (1992) (co-production by Paramount Pictures) Short films * The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1992) (co-production by Paramount Pictures) 'Additional by Disney Television Animation' * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) 'Additional by Porchlight Entertainment' * The Seventh Brother * Tiny Heroes 'Additional Rights' * Tarzan (2013 film) * La Leyenda de La Nahuala * Back to the Jurassic (2015) * The King and the Mockingbird (2015) * El Mago de los sueños (English: The Dream Wizard) * Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure * Zarafa * Asterix In Britain (1986) * Asterix and Cleopatra (1968) * Asterix the Gaul (1967) * Asterix and the Big Fight (1989) * Asterix Conquers America (1994) * Asterix Versus Caesar (1985) * The Twelve Tasks of Asterix (1976) * Asterix and the Vikings (2006) * Asterix: The Land of the Gods (2014) * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (co-production with Film Roman) * Nikté (2009) * Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet (2015) * The Secret of Kells (2009) * Pufnstuf (1970) (co-production by Sid and Marty Krofft Pictures and Universal Pictures) Specials 'Curious Pictures' * An Off-Beats Valentine's (1999) * Codename: Kids Next Door: "Operation Z.E.R.O" (2006) * The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door (2007; co-produced with Cartoon Network Studios) 'Additional by Hyperion Animation' * The Sissy Duckling (1999) 'Additional by Engine 15 Media' * Farkleberry Farm * Car's Life * A Ant's Life * Piper Penguin and his Fatastic Flying Machines 'William Lasater Classics' * New Smokey Bear Song (2015) (From 2Tall Animation Studio) * Frog & Toad: NOT ENEMIES! (From 2Tall Animation Studio) * Learning A-Z (From 2Tall Animation Studio) More Franchises 'Additional Rights' * Hermie and Friends * Sarah & Duck * Earth to Luna * Astroblast * The Chica Show * Fishtronaut * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * Super Wings * Little People Place (From Fisher-Price) * Rick and Morty (Season 1-2) * Golan The Insatiable (2013-14) * Joe & Jack (From CCI Entertainment) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (From CCI Entertainment) * Zombie Hotel (From Telegael) * Mickey's Farm (From Best Boy) * Nina's World * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Mutt & Stuff (co-production by Sid and Marty Krofft Pictures) * Lola and Virginia * Sydney Sailboat Gallery 56544534564654353443.png 34543543543545354334343345.png Gallery Franchises 748291936935672459.jpeg 876768767868 005.JPG 876768767868 006.JPG 876768767868 004.JPG 876768767868 007.JPG 1091929291919191920293.jpeg 9210110203344555591918171737.jpeg 89103888888888888888888.jpeg